


Great Power Doesn't Always Come With Responsiblity

by dw_fwedewick_heweiden



Series: BATIM stuff oops [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Again, In which I shove superpowers on irresponsible people, Oh, Other, Shawn no, Someone save Grant, The generally regard as a Trio are teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden
Summary: In which I shove superpowers on irresponsible people.Vaguely inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620776 .





	Great Power Doesn't Always Come With Responsiblity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suffer the Children No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620776) by [MsFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn no

**In another world,** as the world slowly fell to chaos, well….

It certainly wasn’t being helped by the sudden mass manifestation of superpowers. It seemed many people who had mutant genes were only now developing their powers. Some were middle-aged, older than the norm for mutants. 

Others, like a certain group of friends, were at the generally-accepted-as-normal age of 13, and most of them were very, very irresponsible. Such as a certain fire-powered teen who goes by the name of Shawn. “I’m gonna go set things on fire now!” 

“That is literally the worst idea ever,” says Thomas, who is currently attempting to smother a fire in the corner. Unfortunately, his smoke is pretty much doing nothing right now. “I will not even bother listing the reasons it is a horrible, horrible idea, because it should be obvious by now.”

Meanwhile, Grant is hiding in a separate corner with a large spider. His power wasn’t immediately obvious until you noticed the spider is made out of ink. He has not said a word since the spider came into existence, and it seems unlikely he’s going to say anything now. 

Especially not since the fire was spreading.

Shawn attempts to exit the alley in which they are hiding. Thomas grabs him with one hand and continues his fruitless attempts to smother the fire with the other hand. “You’re not going anywhere. I still gotta put out this fire; I don’t have time for another one.”

“But Thomas! There are flammable objects that need to be set on fire! And who’s gonna set em on fire,” Shawn laments. “if I’m stuck in here?”

“Probably some other irresponsible teenager.” Thomas doesn’t even look up from his work. Shawn pouts. “But it’s no fun if someone ELSE does it.”   
“Do you feel like dying today? I don’t feel like dying today. So let’s just stay in here.” Thomas tightens his grip on Shawn and finally succeeds in extinguishing the fire. He straightens up. “So, now that everyone’s here, accounted for, and relatively calm,” he says as he shoots Shawn a look, “how are we going to get out of here without dying?”

“Fire?”

“Shawn, no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is known as 'Shoving superpowers onto irresponsible teens and then watching the world burn'  
> In this, Thomas is the oldest at 14, and Shawn and Grant are 13.
> 
>  
> 
> Someone save Grant, he's having a slight mental breakdown.


End file.
